Harry Potter, Lord of Azkaban
by Naruto Uchiha-Potter
Summary: Harry is betrayed and sent to Azkaban. Discover how Harry finds his true heritage ... and he's not Gryffindor's heir this time. Harry/Amelia/Hermione. Inspired by Lord of Caer Azkaban
1. Chapter 1

With brutal force Harry Potter was thrown into one of the cells of Azkaban.

Hard he fell on the unyielding rock floor and sprained his wrist. But he hardly noticed it. He was deathly pale and shivering, helplessly exposed for hours to the influences of the Dementors, who had brought him the long way from the Wizarding Ministry. For hours he was tortured by the screams of his mother. His face was swollen, a result of the slaps of a certain Molly and Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger, his jaw cracked, thanks to a certain Remus Lupine.

But even more painful than all these were the last words he had heard before the Dementors' darkness had seized him, words that also came from Remus Lupine and that he had spoken with an almost animal look:

"You are not a Potter. Your parents would turn around in the grave if they knew what you were doing. Sirius would turn in the grave. You are an absolute shame for the name of Potter. " That was the last thing he thought of before the pain of the sprained ankle drove him finally over the threshold of redemptive powerlessness.

Were it minutes, hours, or days since he fainted? He did not know it, he just knew he was awake, his bones hurt and he lay on a hard cold stone floor.

He struggled to his feet.

A sound of metal on metal alarmed him and he turned to the side.

An old man looked him through the bars, just as Harry studied him.

Something was wrong with the man, Harry thought. Something ... he recognized it. The old man's steel-gray eyes glowed with inner energy and power, they looked at him watchfully and intelligently ... but they should be lifeless and broken. He knew he was in the high-security wing, and he knew, thanks to his two human guards, that he was the first one in ten years to be put into this wing. And it was also the only tract in Azkaban still guarded by Ministry-loyal Dementors.

"You look familiar, lad." The old man said in a cold voice.

"Who are you?" Harry asked in a rough voice.

The man just glanced down the corridor between the cells and a feeling of coldness spread in Harry.

"Get ready, lads, they come to feed themselves. Lock your mind or go insane. "

After half an hour the Dementors had disappeared, for Harry it was like an eternity. He had collapsed groaning on the cell floor.

"What's your name?" The man asked after a while.

"Harry ... Harry Potter," Harry murmured distantly.

"Potter, that's interesting, listen to me, Harry, if you can close your mind, master Occlumency, then you can survive, if you master that, we'll see how we get you out of here."

Harry looked at him in surprise and nodded.

"Well, listen to me ..."

A month later, a weakened, but nonetheless still clearly-minded, Harry was talking to his new mentor Ignatius. The man had not told him more about himself.

"An Animagus? I've already thought of that, but unfortunately I'm not in a position to change, Harry. But you maybe. If your father was an Animagus, then you are very likely to become one too. I can help you..."

They were interrupted as the heavy steel door opened to the corridor between the cells.

"That's unusual." Ignatius muttered before his facial expressions turned into those of a senile old man and he mumbled meaningless stuff in front of him.

A strong man with red hair stepped into the corridor and Harry looked pleased.

"Bill?" Harry asked hopefully, but his hope died as he noticed the almost manic expression in Bill's eyes and the stick he held in his hand.

"Incarcerus!" Bill called with his wand outstretched, and Harry found himself tied back by magic ropes.

An hour of pain followed, three broken ribs and countless bruises and lacerations.

"HEALER!" Was the last thing Harry heard from Ignatius, shortly after Bill left him, before sinking into gracious fainting.

He woke up in a white room, tied to a hospital bed.

A healer bent over him and poured him a potion.

He felt the pain in his ribs subside.

"Who was that, Mr. Potter?" Asked the nurse in a cold voice.

Harry was silent.

One day later, he was taken back to his cell.

March 1998 - outbreak

"The month is over Harry. Your redheaded friend should be here soon. It is so far. "

Harry nodded, his green eyes, which used to smile friendly, were as hard as emeralds.

He had learned a lot in the last two years, things that had previously seemed impossible to him.

"So Ignatius, do not you think it's time to explain why you thought I looked familiar?"

The Old Man grinned, "I was Grindelwald's right hand, Harry, and we had a powerful ally, Lord Zaire, and you have a certain resemblance to him. Go to Gringotts and have the magic inheritance test done, Harry. If I'm right, you'll find out something that could help you face your fate and pay it back to your 'friends'.

An icy glint entered his green eyes as he nodded.

"Who was this Lord Zaire?"

"He was an Allied Grindelwald."

"A dark wizard?"

"Remember what I taught you, Harry. There is no dark magic and white magic. Only the intention counts. And no, he was not a bad wizard, hard and fair, but not evil. He was a master of the dark arts and ruler of all kinds of dark creatures, including the Dementors, Harry. Take advantage of that. He was, in fact, a lord, ruler of the Scadish Islands. "

"The Scydian Islands?"

"Yes, they are not really under the Ministry ... and the wizards only come to one of them," Ignatius said with a grin.

Harry's eyes widened slightly, a miracle in itself, for two years of Azkaban had made him a tough young man. His tattered clothes, his long matted hair, and his dirty beard hid the fact that he was neither insane nor weak and fragile. After a month of Azkaban, he had mastered Occlumency under the masterful guidance of Ignatius to such a degree that he could fade out the Dementors and his experiences here had made him hide his emotions well.

"Azkaban?" He asked.

Ignatius nodded.

"Thank you for everything, Ignatius."

"Never mind. We had much to thank Lord Zaire for. Just a pity that I do not live to see you coming back here. "

"WHAT?"

"I'm dying. I have two more days, at most, Harry. "

Harry stared at the old man and friend stunned.

"Do not worry, Harry. I've done a lot of bad things, and by helping you, an innocent and betrayed soul, I've at least been able to apologize. "

As if to underline his words, Ignatius coughed suddenly, not a coughing cold, but a veritable spasm and he spat blood.

"How did you hide it from me for so long?"

"Stabless magic, remember? But I could only stop the disease, not cure it. "

"But ..." "Harry! Let it be good. It is too late. Get ready! He comes. Farewell! "

"Farewell, Ignatius and thank you." Harry said with sad eyes.

An hour later, he was again with broken ribs in the hospital wing of the island. And again the sister mended him. Only Harry was not unconscious this time.

He waited for the potions to work, then closed his eyes and concentrated heavily.

Suddenly, the heavy handcuffs that bound him to the bed grabbed him and, groaning, he straightened up.

Carefully, he looked around. He put in some of the healing potions. A dark gray simple robe hanging by the door, he quickly threw himself over his clothes.

Then he sat down next to the door and waited for the nurse.

When she came, he grabbed lightning fast from behind and held her mouth shut. Quietly, he closed the door with his free hand and tore her wand from her hand.

"Stupor!" He muttered, and the nurse collapsed unconscious, catching her and laying her on the bed, pocketing his wand, closing his eyes again.

A minute later, he disappeared through the window from the prison.

Two days later in Hogsmeade. It was a Saturday and the students and teachers of Hogwarts enjoyed the beautiful spring day. Hermione looked around carefully, with Aurors and members of the Order all over. Voldemort had gained power in the past two years, but he had not dared attack larger targets yet. He had all the time in the world since Harry was in jail.

Hermione swallowed as she thought of her first great love that had betrayed them all.

As always, she hurried to Hogsmeade's largest bookstore.

As she passed a narrow alley, she was suddenly brutally seized and pulled into the alley. Even before she could scream, she had a rough hand over her mouth.

She started to shiver.

"Not seen long, Granger," said a harsh voice she did not recognize.

Then it was black in front of her eyes.

She woke up in a dark room, a bright lamp facing her.

"Where's Ron Weasley?" A man asked out of the darkness.

"You can not get away with that!" Hermione cried desperately.

"Where is Ron Weasley?" The man repeated the question unimpressed.

"I will not tell you anything!" Spat Hermione.

She heard a murmured spell and suddenly she found herself in a circle of blazing flames and the heat threatened to suffocate and burn her.

"Where is Ron Weasley?" The man asked, still completely blank.

"I'll ..." she watched with horror as the circle slowly drew closer and closer.

"He ..." she stammered in despair, "He works in the ministry, as ... as an assistant to Percy, his brother." she sobbed, "Please do not do anything to my fiancé."

She could not see the emerald green eyes of the man narrowing, but he picked up the spell and she let out a relieved air.

"Will you let me go now? Please ... I ... I'm pregnant. "She sobbed.

"How could you make yourself impregnated by this bastard?" The man spat with hatred and contempt, and Hermione went a few steps paler at the coldness in the man's voice, tears running down her cheeks.

"You're welcome! I did not harm them! "Hermione pleaded.

"Did not you? I have a different view. ... But no matter, I'm afraid I still need you. "

She soon felt herself being seized by a strong hand from behind, then she felt a familiar pull behind her belly button before she was torn away into unknown distances. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - I'm innocent

Chaos erupted as a figure wrapped in a dark gray robe appeared in the middle of the Ministry's main hall and screams of horror spread as the passers-by and officers saw the man holding a young captive woman and a knife with her Hand held in front of the neck and with the other a magic wand on it.

Immediately the two were surrounded by Aurors who aimed their wands at the stranger. Another group of Aurors pushed the passersby back so that the Aurors created a space around the man and his hostage.

"One step further and she dies," said the man in a cold voice as one of the Aurors wanted to go up to him.

The Aurors looked at each other uncertainly, but suddenly the man's knife went down and stopped in front of the young woman's stomach.

"Maybe I'll kill her baby first, too?" He continued icily.

The woman began to whimper and the Aurors stepped back in horror.

One of the Aurors, a tall, dark-skinned man, snapped, "What do you want?"

"Ah Kingsley. Long time no see. What I want? Justice. Get me Ron Weasley! Immediately! "Ordered Harry in the command tone.

"That will not do. He's looking for Potter, "dodged the Auror.

"Get him here and his quest is over," the hostage-taker said with a cold laugh and threw back the hood of his robe.

The eyes of those present widened when they saw a run down young man with long black hair and a matted beard. But what caught the eyes of the humans was the man's cold glowing green eyes, and it was clear he was wearing an Azkaban convict's robe, which was dingy gray.

"POTTER!" The Auror shouted horrified and Hermione's head jerked to him.

"Harry?" She whispered horrified, looking at him with her wide fawn eyes.

"Shut up, Granger!" Harry snapped coldly.

"What is it?" Harry asked impatiently and raised his head to look Shaklebolt straight in his eyes.

With a small gesture, Kingsley motioned to one of the Aurors to call Weasley.

"You would not hurt her, Potter." Shacklebolt bluffed.

"Not? Are you sure, Kingsley? I mean, you also condemned me for torturing Weasley. Who knows what I'm capable of? "

Shacklebolt swallowed as he saw the hard, unyielding expression in the green eyes.

"Besides ... two years of Azkaban, Dementors, Torture ... who knows if this is healthy for the mind?" Harry asked with a cold grin, Hermione began to whimper again when she saw the cold in his green eyes.

Twenty minutes later, almost the entire Weasley family appeared before him, the only one missing was Charlie. Even Ginny had come and looked at the scene with horror.

"Potter!" Hissed Ron.

"Hi Ron. ... BILL! I thought you were stationed in Egypt? Tell me, what are you doing here? "Harry asked with a steely undertone in his voice and a nasty grin on his face.

"What do you want, Potter?" Ron snapped.

"Justice."

Meanwhile, the Minister and Dumbledore and half of the Order had arrived.

"Harry!" Dumbledore said in his very friendly voice, "Let Hermione go!"

"I'll do that," said Harry, and those present sighed with relief, "as soon as two demands are met."

"What are these demands?" Dumbledore asked kindly.

"Claim No. 1, give Ron Weasley three drops of Veritasserum and let me ask him a few questions."

"NEVER!" Ron cried suddenly pale.

"What, Ronnikens? Dead bodies in the basement? "Harry asked scornfully.

Dumbledore's eyes narrowed and he nodded to Shacklebolt. He barked a few orders and one of the Aurors returned minutes later with a small bottle of clear liquid.

"Albus! It does not work that way! "Cried Fudge.

"I'm afraid you have no choice, because I'm in charge right now ... MINISTER!" Snorted Harry, in a tone that made it very clear what he thought of the Minister.

Fudge gasped, but Dumbledore nodded once again to Shaklebolt.

Ron wanted to run away, but a "Incarcerus magicus!" By Harry tied him in shackles that shimmered in all the colors of the rainbow.

"Magic shackles! They block all magic. "Shacklebolt whispered impressed.

"We do not want him disapparating, are we?" Harry asked, grinning coldly.

Kingsley dragged him to Harry and poured three drops of Veritasserum into Harry's eyes. Ron's eyes became slightly glassy, which showed Harry that it was indeed truth serum.

"Well, Ron, please tell us your name." Harry said.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley," Ron replied monotonously.

"I was condemned by you for covering the Cruciatus Curse with you. Did I do that, Ron? "

"No," the redhead answered in a monotone voice.

Murmurs and sounds of horror spread among the spectators. Hermione looked wide-eyed at him, but he was unimpressed.

The Weasleys went pale and Bill fell to his knees in horror.

"Tell Ron, did I ever do anything to you?" Harry asked quietly, but everyone in the big room heard it, absolute silence reigning as people realized that the questioning was going on, no one wanted to miss what was in the middle of the hall happening.

"Yes," the redhead replied monotonously.

"Oh! That's new to me. "Harry said, seemingly stunned," What? "

"You stole my love from me!" Ron replied still in the same monotone voice.

"Whom do you mean?"

"Hermione," Ron replied blankly.

Hermione cried bitterly as she realized what exactly had happened. Meanwhile, Harry had taken the knife and she had fallen down to the ground.

"Please describe the events of the day on which I allegedly cursed you, only the events that have to do with the process, please!"

"I copied a letter from Hermione that took you to one of your dates. I have been able to change the time and place with a spell, without falsifying their handwriting. I was waiting for you and magically tied you up. Then I took your wand and spoke the Cruciatus curse on my left arm. But as you know for sure, the effect was not too big when it was not wanted. Nevertheless, the curse leaves the unique signature in the wand and the victim. It only hurt briefly and a little bit. Then I pretended that you had tortured me properly and for a long time, stunned you in self-defense and then alarmed the teachers. "

The effect of Truth Serum diminished and Ron stared at Harry horrified, yet furious.

Absolute silence prevailed in the large and now filled entrance hall of the Ministry. All spectators were deathly pale.

Harry looked at the Aurors significantly.

Shacklebolt visibly broke away from his rigidity and ordered two Aurors Weasley dissipate.

The Weasleys stared at Harry in horror and Ron in disgust and disappointment.

"Harry ..." Molly whispered, shaken.

"Silence Weasley!" Harry barked coldly, and all the Weasleys jerked as if under a whip. His voice was even harder, if that was possible.

Then Harry looked at Fudge significantly, who was deathly pale and trembling all over as the steel-green eyes pierced his.

"I'm waiting," said Harry coldly.

"Mister Potter is pardoned from now on." Stammered the minister.

"Pardoned? Pah! You can not pardon anyone who was never guilty, you incompetent idiot. You've got ten minutes to hand over my wand and my remaining possessions, as well as my Gringotts key. "Harry said coldly, and the minister paled even more, " Um ... uhm ... "he stammered.

"WHAT?" Harry barked.

"Your possessions ..." "Fudge, as you can imagine, I'm just not in the best of spirits .. and a bit impatient," said Harry coldly.

"Uhm ... after ... after their arrest, their property was transferred to the Weasleys ... as compensation." Stammered the Minister.

Harry eyed the Weasleys cold-eyed, in fact, all weasleys wore good and certainly not cheap robes.

"How fitting," said Harry in a piercing voice.

"Also the property?" He asked.

The minister nodded.

"You have a week of ministers, then the Weasleys have disappeared from my house and land and all my money back in my dungeon, plus interest rates."

"But ..." stammered the minister.

"Silence!" Harry barked in a voice that made everyone's blood run cold.

"Harry, sure for all parties ..." Dumbledore began, but the cold gaze of his former protégé silenced him, and even the old and exceedingly powerful wizard could not resist those cold eyes and he visibly collapsed.

"It will happen as I requested. I will be staying in the Leaky Cauldron until then and you personally will guarantee my safety as long as no one knows I'm innocent. In addition, I expect a fair compensation, of course, Fudge. "

The Minister swallowed and looked inquiringly at Dumbledore. The old wizard nodded defeated and Fudge gave some appropriate orders to his subordinates.

"What about my personal belongings?" Asked Harry Dumbledore.

This looked suddenly much older and lowered his eyes.

"Except for your ..:"

"You've lost the right to duke me, Dumbledore." Harry said coldly.

"Her things were destroyed, except for the wand," said the otherwise commanded wizard dejectedly.

Those present took a step back as the air around Harry began to crackle with magic and everyone saw that Harry was struggling to pull himself together.

"My cloak?" He asked furiously.

Dumbledore just shook his head.

"The Firebolt?"

"The photo album?"

The reaction was always the same.

The windows burst and exploded outward.

Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath and as he opened them again, they were as emotionless as ever, only harder.

"How?" He asked coldly.

But the old wizard did not answer.

"HOW?" Harry screamed in cold rage.

"Wi ... it was us. Ron, Dean, Seamus, Hermione and I. "Ginny sobbed Weasley.

Hard Harry pulled Hermione up by her robe and looked cold into her eyes.

"Is that true?" He asked.

Her red-rimmed eyes looked desperate and only thicker tears ran down her cheeks as she nodded.

"I can not believe I once loved you, you traitor. Of all that has happened to me, your betrayal is the worst. Go to the other scum! "Said Harry, shoving her savagely towards the Weasleys.

"Harry!" She sobbed.

"Silence Granger!" Harry barked, then his gaze bored into Bill Weasley's.

"Billie Boy. Maybe you have something to say to me or the others? "Harry asked the red-haired wizard, who was still kneeling on the floor with an absent look, but Harry jumped at Harry, not saying a word.

"Not? Do not you want to tell those present here about your regular visits to me? "Harry asked teasingly, but his steel-hard gaze betrayed his true emotions - no one had ever seen the teenager so cold and furious, and they knew that old Harry was long gone had a rage that would have torn the whole Ministry to pieces with its wild magic and yet they also saw that Harry was just before the border with such a rage.

"Bill?" Molly asked desperately. "BILL! What does he mean?" sobbed Molly desperately.

"Yes, Billie Boy, what does he mean?" Sneered Harry.

But Bill collapsed unconscious.

Dumbledore looked questioningly at Harry, then hurried to Bill and woke him up.

He looked Bill in the eye and whispered "Legilimens." But all could hear it in the unnatural silence that filled the ministry.

After a few minutes, Dumbledore disconnected and he muttered, "Oh Merlin."

Quick and skilful, Dumbledore jumped up, his eyes cold and rage.

"Arrest this man!" He barked to the Aurors, "The charge is mistreatment of a defenseless prisoner and repeated assault of the severest degree."

Molly collapsed and Ginny sobbed again.

When Bill was taken away, Dumbledore turned back to Harry.

"You mentioned two demands, Ha ..."

Dumbledore swallowed when he saw Harry's threatening gaze.

"Excuse me, Mr. Potter. What is the second requirement? "

Harry grinned coldly, "I forbid you to contact me from you. If you do not stick to it, do not say I did not warn you. I'll consider that an attack and react accordingly. "

Dumbledore swallowed hard, "But Voldemort ..." "Voldemort? After all that you've done to me, do you still expect me to play your weapon well? You have thrown me in jail without the chance to defend me. Now see for yourself how you handle it. If he attacks me, I'll certainly react and maybe ... yes, maybe I'll do something about him. Who knows? But one thing is clear, with scum like you, I will not work together. "Harry snorted, as if the wizarding world were just dirt on his shoe soles, and probably they were.

"But ..." "Nothing but. And do not even think about using my house for your silly order. Remember, until Friday ... "

"But where should we go? The Burrow has been destroyed ... "Molly sobbed.

Harry only raised an eyebrow, "Is that so? Well, bad luck I would say. That is also your problem. You have betrayed me, rejected, humiliated and humiliated. Surely you do not expect me to regret you. Fudge, I'm ready to go. "

"Four Aurors will accompany you, Mr. Potter," said the Minister dejectedly.

When Harry, accompanied by the Aurors, left the Ministry, the officers frantically made room for him, radiating an aura of anger and coldness that almost froze them.

Hermione started to rush toward him, but a look of his diamond-like eyes made her sobbing again, "I'm so sorry, Harry."

But he ignored her, even though he felt as if a glowing knife were stabbing his heart.

More than one of the wizards in Diagon Alley, ignorant of his innocence, drew his wand, but the Aurors walking in front of him and behind him taught them a better, and a veritable storm of rumor swept through them World of wizards.

When they finally arrived in the Leaky Cauldron, the innkeeper's guests fled instantly as they saw the sombre figure of Harry Potter entering the pub in his still-torn robes and still with his matted hair.

"One room please, Tom." Said Harry, halfway friendly.

The landlord looked at him almost trembling. Then he looked questioningly at the Aurors and the leader said, "It's okay. He was pardoned. "

Harry spun around and grabbed the Auror by the collar of his robe. His eyes lit up threateningly.

"Pardoned? I was innocent from the start, you fool. "

The Auror turned pale, "Of course, Mr. Potter. Excuse me."

Harry let go of him.

"Tom? Oh, and could you get me some clean robes and something to bath and shave? I feel a little dirty, "said Harry comparatively friendly to the landlord.

The man now smiled friendly and nodded eagerly.

"Of course Mr. Potter. Glad to hear that they are innocent. If they want, I'll bring them something to eat and drink in their room. "

"Food." Harry sighed, "Thank you, that would be great."

The bartender brought him a key and the Aurors escorted him to the room.

"We'll stay in the pub until tomorrow, until the papers are out, Mr. Potter."

"Thanks," said Harry and went to his room.


	3. Chapter 3

He had been enjoying a decent meal for the first time in two years and then allowed himself a hot and, above all, extensive bath, scrubbing himself carefully to get rid of the dirt. He shaved off his beard and washed his shoulder-length hair. When he looked at himself in the mirror, he found that he looked pretty good. He was skinny, but not skinny, since he had trained unnoticed by the guards every day. So he had a slim athletic figure. The long, slightly wavy hair stood him, so he decided not to cut her off, but tied her into a loose ponytail.

Tom had given him a simple black robe that would suit him halfway and last for the next day. Since he could get new things.

Then he let himself fall exhausted into his bed, also for the first time in two years ... a real bed. He fell asleep immediately after the exhausting last days.

When he awoke, he was already waiting for a sumptuous breakfast, which was carefully provided with warming charms. Almost greedily he devoured it.

When he was done, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" He said, his senses stretched to the utmost.

But it was only Tom.

"Good morning, Mr. Potter."

Tomorrow Tom. Thanks for the breakfast. "Said Harry, relieved.

"No problem, Mr. Potter. The room and the food for the night and this morning go to the house. "

"This is not..."

"Please, Mr. Potter. I'm honoured. If they insist, they can pay for the next few days as soon as their finances are cleared up. "Tom interrupted him firmly.

"Thanks, Tom. That really helps me. "

"No problem. We all played badly and that's a small beginning to apologize to them. Here, that might interest you, "he said, handing him the current Daily Prophet.

"Thanks again."

The landlord cleared the table and left the room.

Meanwhile, Harry opened the newspaper and read ...

HARRY POTTER INNOCENT! BEGAN OF THE BOYS OF LIFE!

Yesterday afternoon, the Ministry was seized by a tremendous uproar when a young, run-down man with a well-known young woman appeared hostage in the middle of the Ministry. When the Aurors appeared, he threatened the woman and her unborn child and demanded that Mr. Ronald Weasley and Veritasserum be brought to him.

When it became clear that he was not joking, the Aurors gave in and ordered the young officer back to the Ministry. He was at that time, like most of the staff and Aurors, looking for the elusive Mr. Potter. It soon turned out that the burglar was none other than this Mr. Potter.

The interrogation that Mr. Potter then made to Mr. Weasley, under the influence of truth serum, of course, revealed shocking facts.

Mr. Potter was completely innocent when he was jailed two years ago. Ron Weasley himself has faked the crime and turned the evidence so that he was a victim. His testimony then brought the verdict for the young Mr. Potter. The motive was pure jealousy, since both men were in love with the intelligent Miss Granger, but she had opted for Mr. Potter.

Today, however, she was engaged to Mr. Weasley and we wonder if Mr. Potter will ever forgive her or his former friends and allies.

What is almost as frightening was the fact that Mr. Bill Weasley, of course, visited our young hero in his cell many times, abusing him and nearly killing him. These allegations are currently under investigation by the ministry.

We of the Daily Prophet want to apologize for our mistakes and wish Mr. Potter all the best for the future.

M. Orion

Grimly, Harry set the Daily Prophet aside. At least everyone knew now that he was innocent, even if he was not ready to forgive the wizarding world for a long time.

Only a minute later it knocked again.

"YES?" Harry asked annoyed, alert again and ready to fight, even if it looked to the outsider as if he were sitting loosely in his chair.

When the door opened, she revealed Dumbledore.

Harry looked at him coldly.

"Ha ... Mr. Potter. I ask you to excuse the incident. I'm here to give you her wand and her key to her Gringottsverließ. Of course, not all funds have been transferred back, but ... "

"How much?" Harry interrupted coolly, taking the key.

"First, one hundred thousand Galleons."

"Good," said Harry, but he made no move to take the wand.

"Remove the tracking spell," he said coolly.

Dumbledore sighed and performed the necessary spell.

Only then did Harry take his wand.

"Thanks," he said.

"Ha ... Mr. Potter. We would like to see you in the Order ... "

"You can go, Dumbledore." Harry interrupted coldly.

Dumbledore looked at him stunned and turned with drooping shoulders to the door.

When he opened it, Remus stormed in. He had not been to the Ministry yesterday and had just learned the news.

"Har ..." he shouted beaming as he charged at the young wizard, but before he could complete the sentence, he had Harry's fist in his face and flew backwards past a stunned Dumbledore.

"Piss off, Lupine! I'm sure that Sirius and my parents would turn in the grave, but the reason is certainly different from what you called him. Do not you dare to look me in the eye again. "

With a hard look, he also threw out Dumbledore, who helped the stunned werewolf and prevented him from storming into Harry's room again.

After Harry had concentrated hard to control his anger, he decided to go to Gringotts first and settle his affairs, especially considering Ignatius's advice.

Many wizards stared at him curiously, some hope in their eyes, but when he returned their gaze coldly and hard, they lowered their eyes dejectedly. Slowly, the sorcerers realized that they had made a big mistake by condemning Harry to damnation.

A look at Harry made all sorcerers and witches out of the way, where he came along. His whole posture, upright and firm, his gait, elegant and lithe and last but not least his hard face expressed only one thing ... that was a sorcerer that one does not cross, something all sorcerers have done without exception in the last two years had.

With a burst of wandless magic, Harry had the heavy door open to Gringotts and again all the visitors to the bank turned to face him.

"Damn it! That was not the idea. Must probably improve my control a little bit, "he murmured to himself.

As if radiating a field that pushed all other people aside, Harry let him move unhindered to the counter, even those that would normally have been in front of him.

"What do you want ... Mr. Potter," the goblin asked in the typically unfriendly manner of the breed when he saw the scar.

"Inheritance matters," Harry replied just as curtly.

The goblin at the counter waved to another and this led him into a noble office, which was paneled with intricately carved wood. An ancient goblin awaited him and looked up briefly, writing a few more lines on a piece of paper before finally turning to Harry.

"Mr. Potter, what can I do for you? "

"I am here to take my inheritance."

"The money and good of their parents has yet to be transferred back, Mr. Potter."

"I'm not just talking about the heritage of the Potters, I want the magic inheritance test."

The goblin looked at him curiously now with a greedy glint in his eyes.

"They are aware that the test alone will cost 1000 Galleons and will incur an additional 5% of the value of the monetary heritage."

"! 000 Galleons and 5? That's ridiculous. "Harry snapped coldly and the goblin flinched in surprise, obviously expecting to make some galleons quickly with an unsuspecting client like Harry, but obviously, Harry was not as unsuspecting a teenager as he'd thought at first.

"All right, 4."

"You can have 1, and if it's true what I was told would be a very lucrative business, Leprechaun." Harry said coldly.

"I can not go below 3, Mr. Potter." The goblin said desperately.

"1 and nothing more," Harry replied calmly, boring his gaze, which was hard, like the gemstone whose color his eyes resembled the goblin's big eyes.

"Egg ... one point five?" The goblin squeaked miserably.

A cold grin crept into Harry's face. Ignatius had told him that no one had traded the goblins below two percent.

"Agreed. Charge the money to my new dungeon. "

The goblin brought out a roll of precious parchment, a bottle of potion, and a silver knife. He unrolled the parchment and dripped a few drops of the pale blue liquid onto the parchment, where they were instantly absorbed. After that, the goblin spoke a few words in the choppy language of the race, and the parchment glowed blue. Then he handed Harry the knife.

Harry cut his fingertip with it. He dropped exactly three drops of his red blood on the parchment. He healed the cut with a small spell while the goblin spoke another spell.

On top of the parchment, his name appeared in a curved font, and then the lines below began to fill with names of wizarding families.

Harry James Potter

Only / main heir of the following families:

The noble and honorable house Potter / successor of the noble house Gryffindor

The noble house of the Black family as the mainstay of the last Black

The house of the family MacMillegan

It was followed by ten names that said nothing to him but then his eyes widened.

Last and sole heir to the Lordship of Zaire, now bearer of the title and heir of all lands and fortune.

"Wow." Harry mumbled then he read on.

Part heritage of the following families / persons:

House Gregory

Mr. Genarde

There followed another fifteen names that said nothing to him.

The goblin had also read the parchment and his eyes widened with each name. When he arrived at the end of the scroll, he literally jumped up and dropped to one knee in front of Harry and bowed his head.

"Lord Zaire. Gringotts goblins are honored to congratulate you on your title. " Harry stared at him and as the goblin made no move to rise he became uncertain.

"Um, thanks. Please stand up."

The goblin rose again.

"What now?"

"If they allow, Lord Zaire, I would have the papers prepared and if they wish, I would inform your subjects."

Harry nodded and sat down first.

The goblin called up ten more Gringotts goblins and barked orders and all the goblins fell to their knees before Harry, before they disappeared from the big office as if stung by the tarantula.

Ten minutes later the passersby froze in Diagon Alley and hastily pushed aside as a night-black carriage appeared out of nowhere in the middle of Diagon Alley. The only thing she announced was a ghostly hoofbeats.

But what froze the wizards was not the carriage itself, but the eight draft animals of the carriage.

They were black horses but not normal horses. At first they were at least thirty centimeters larger than the largest horses. Her coat was not just black, no, it seemed to engulf the light, and where the fur of normal horses shimmered or shone, this coat was just ... black. The manes, tails, and shackles, however, were not long-haired, no, they were flames that burned red-yellow or even blue-yellow, but did not hurt the fearsome creatures.

One of the eerie horses neighed, and the sound sent a chill of fear to passers-by.

The radiation of terror that the animals spread was further enhanced by the silvery glow of their inner eyes and the black smoke that streamed from their nostrils as they exhaled.

These were not horses, but magical creatures that spread fear and terror among wizards ... Nightmares, nightmares.

Only the older sorcerers knew what that meant. Although the coach did not carry any insignia, there was only one wizard who used Nightmares as draft animals for his carriage. Lord Zaire had returned, the ruler of Azkaban, the Scadish Islands and the Dementors.

This, of course, was another rumor that spread like wildfire among the wizards, and the old wizards explained to the younger ones what the mysterious lord was all about.

The carriage stopped in front of Gringotts and a slender figure glided smoothly out of the coach. No one could tell whether it was a man or a woman because the figure wore a black cloak with a large hood so that there was no sign of it. The cloak blew behind her in an elegant way that made Snape look pale.

For the second time, all sorcerers in Gringotts made way for an eerie figure.

The person slid purposefully toward the Inheritance Administrator's office and was stopped by a goblin in front of the door, which soon disappeared into the office.

Inside, Harry was getting a line up of his fortune from the goblin.

"Excuse me, Lord Zaire, but the numbers are not accurate yet, but just rolled over." Stammered old Goblin as he handed him the lineup.

"That's no problem," Harry said absently, scanning the parchment.

He now owned properties in various ore and gem mines scattered around the world, stakes in countless well-known companies, notably Gringotts himself from the Gryffindors / Potters, Nimbus from the Blacks, Flourish and Botts, and several others he did not know , He now had several seats in different bodies, sometimes even several, such as three seats alone in the school council of Hogwarts and Zaubergamot, as well as a seat on the board of Gringotts and of course all an income.

Harry groaned and shook his head.

His monetary assets included nearly 300 million Galleons, of which, however, 100 came from the Potters and Blacks and thus had to be transferred back yet.

"Where does it come from that I inherit from so many families?" He asked the goblin.

"As you know, we were in two bad wars that claimed many lives and often enough whole families were wiped out. As a result, relatives who are often quite distant take on the inheritance. However, many are unaware of this fact and only the older wizards know about the blood test, Lord Zaire. However, if they are interested, they have rightfully inherited the title of Lord Zaire. The last lord reigned seventy years ago and was the great-great-grandfather of her mother. "

"I thought my mother's parents were Muggles," Harry said dumbfounded.

"No, Lord Zaire unfortunately only had squibs as children and since it was a shame for him and only wizards could claim the inheritance, he gave the children to a loving family, who raised them in a pleasant environment. This first family was Muggles and that's why everyone thinks their maternal grandparents were Muggles. "

"Interesting. So I'm a pure-blooded wizard then? "

"As pure as you can be, Mr. Potter," said the goblin, smiling.

"How come that even Dumbledore did not know about it?"

"Lord Zaire was a myth even during his lifetime, like any of his ancestors. The Lords maintain a certain outward image as if they were related to God's death themselves and immortal. Nobody knew that he had children and nobody knew that he gave them away. The blood test that has just revealed, can only be carried out by the heir himself ... Gringotts policy. We put a lot of emphasis on discretion. "

Harry nodded.

The door opened and a goblin entered and bowed to Harry.

"Lord Zaire, her servant has arrived. Shall I invite him in? "

Harry nodded.

The black-robed figure dropped to Harry's side like the goblins and bowed their heads.

"I am at your service, Lord Zaire," came a very pleasant woman's voice.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Please stand up and tell me your name."

The woman got up and said, "My name is Amelia, Milord."

"Call me Harry, please!" Sighed the young wizard.

"Excuse me, but that would be inappropriate Milord."

Harry groaned, "What's your function?"

"I'm your personal servant, Milord." "Can you take off the hood?" Harry asked irritably.

The woman took off her hood and revealed a beautiful face with deep blue eyes, delicate pink lips and long black hair.

"Wow." Harry muttered to himself, Amelia blushing slightly.

"Um ... how old are you?" "18, Milord, I was selected as a child because I'm her age and have received the necessary training."

"You knew that I am the lord of Lord Zaire?"

"Of course, Milord. But maybe we should move further explanations to a more private environment. "

"OK. I need new things. Can you fix the payment? "He asked the young woman.

"Of course, my lord," said the woman, pulling out a book the size of an appointment book.

"Are you trained in business issues?" Harry asked curiously.

"Naturally. I am also your consultant and my education was comprehensive. "

"Well. Can you pick up the papers here, go through them and maybe give me some tips? "

"Immediately? It will take a while. "

"No, later, and I want to be there and discuss that, um, I just notice, there's nothing listed on Lord Zaire's fortune."

"No one knows that outside of Zaire Milord. We only store one business account here at Gringotts. Money we spend on this account will be immediately offset by the actual assets. "

"I'll have to digest that first," groaned Harry.

Amelia smiled slightly and Harry, too, inevitably grinned.

"OK. Say, your arrival here, was that somehow noticed? "Harry asked, following an intuition.

"Naturally. The coach is unmistakable. "Amelia replied matter-of-factly.

"But they only saw you in the black cloak, right?"

"Yes."

"For now, I do not want to be recognized as Lord Zaire, I get enough attention as it is."

"So I could put the cape off and we just go out like this." Amelia said understandingly.

"And ..." Harry said with a grin, "You're going to talk to Harry."

"But ... oh ... as you wish, Lord Zaire. But only as long as the camouflage is necessary. "

Harry rolled his eyes and nodded.

Amelia took off her cloak and revealed the beautiful dark blue robe she wore under the cloak. They shrank the cloak and put it in a bag. Then Harry got a sack of galleons directly from the goblin and then gratefully said goodbye to the goblin.

But before that, he winked at him, "And? Was it worth one and a half percent or not? "

The goblin grinned almost animally, "Indeed, Lord Zaire. It was my pleasure."

They stepped out of the office and again the wizards made room for Harry, because he had put his hard eye back on.

"What do you need ... L ... Harry?"

"Clothes, books, a new wand ... protective measures ... robes of dragon skin and maybe weapons?"

"I would suggest you make the wand in Zaire. Dragon skin is good, I know a good store. You can also have robes made in Zaire, but we can buy basic equipment here. Weapons are best made in Zaire, Harry. You also have a library in Zaire and you can have the library of Blacks and Potters added to your library. The only drawback of our library, however, is that it has not been updated since the death of the last lord. "

"Is it possible in our financial framework to update the library and automatically add new releases?"

Amelia smiled, "That's it, Harry. Without problems."

"Then we should probably do that." Harry grinned.

"You're doing someone a great favor, Harry."

"Here we go."

They first went to Flourish & Bott's.

"Mr. Po ... Potter. "Stammered the young salesman.

"I want to talk to the CEO."

"Yes ... yes."

Shortly thereafter, they had signed an agreement with the managing headmaster to update the library with the managing headmaster, who was overjoyed to sell a decades-long delivery of the last books, and again, Harry negotiated an extreme discount, much to the amusement of Amelia.

Afterwards they went to a shop called "Ludos Armor and Weaponry".

A strong, bald man looked at them pejoratively, looking as if he was going to make a derogatory comment, but when he saw Harry's harsh look and the surprisingly cold eyes of Amelia, he let it go.

"What do you want?"

"Watch what you say, Ludo Reynhand. You're talking to someone you do not want to spoil, "Amelia said threateningly.

"Oh, is that so?" Ludo asked sarcastically, but when Amelia pulled out an amulet under her robe that showed a black dragon snaking around a jagged golden flash, his eyes widened and he dropped to his knees in front of Amelia.

"Excuse me, Lady Amelia."

Harry smirked at her and asked, "What is that symbol, Lady Amelia?"

She blushed slightly, using the ironic and slightly teasing tone that Harry struck.

"This is the crest of Lord Zaire, and this particular amulet is that of Lord Zaire's personal servant, Mr. Potter," Ludo said awed as he straightened up.

"Lord Zaire? I have never heard of him. Unfortunately, my time is tight. Maybe that's why we can get down to business now? "

"Naturally. What can I do for you?"

"I need robe, pants, waistcoat and dragon-hide wand holsters, as well as Lady Amelia."

She looked at him in surprise but a look from him, stopped her from asking.

"What material? We've just got new material from a white kangaroo dragon. "

"Hungarian Horn Tail for me." Harry said confidently.

Then he looked at Amelia questioningly, he could literally see how irritated she was that he treated her as an equal or even higher-ranking person, but she could not resist the order that secured the camouflage.

"I think, you would know very well," he said helpfully, when he noticed her uncertainty.

She was almost beaming.

"Yes, I think so too, Ludo. I take the skin of the Nepali Dragon. "

"Ludo, I need two wand holsters and I think Lady Amelia too. I would like to take the robe with me immediately, if I can. "

"Hmm ... you're lucky, Mr. Potter, I've got a robe out of the skin you want. If it fits reasonably, any changes will only take ten to twenty minutes. The rest, however, will last until this evening, I'm afraid. Dragon's skin has to be treated for quite a while before you can process it. "

"That's fine. Can you charm the robe to make me unrecognizable as soon as I put my hood on? "

"That's not possible, Mr. Potter. Dragon Skin itself can not be enchanted. " Amelia whispered something in Ludo's ear and he nodded.

"I can offer you a cloak of Acrumantula silk. This has very good magic protective properties and this can be enchanted. If they omit the hood at the robe, they can wear the cloak over the robe. "

"That's perfect. Is this also finished this evening? "

"I can give it to you right away. The rest is done in the evening. That will not be cheap. "

Ludo figured some money together and when he wanted to hand her over to Harry, Amelia took the paper and wrote something in her book.

"The money is needed, Ludo."

The man smiled and nodded.

He went to the back of the store and came back shortly afterwards with a black robe that made a very elegant yet comfortable impression. And yet, the robe looked resistant. Harry paced thoughtfully over the material. It felt strangely soft.

"The robes are specially crafted so they're comfortable to wear. They have been softened by complex procedures, so they can be worn everyday if they want. The vests are a bit stiffer and at first a bit uncomfortable. But they adapt to the body after a few days of constant wear. It is best to wear them permanently under your clothes. The pants are similar. Both are more resistant than the robes, but the difference is not that big. If they actually wear pants, waistcoat, and robe, they should be able to easily withstand a middle stunner, Mr. Potter. Even swords and daggers are likely to have severe problems penetrating to their skin unless they are provided with special spells. Flames should not be a problem by nature. "

"Sounds good," Harry said, pulling on the robe, which was a perfect match for form and cut, just a few inches too long, and the problem was fixed with a few spells in a few minutes.

"Good to see ... you look, Harry." Amelia said appreciatively.

Then they left the shop.

"Amelia, what do you think of a nice lunch in the dripping cauldron?"

"That would not be wrong." Amelia replied with a smile.

Harry also smiled, it was refreshing to face a person who had not betrayed him or otherwise wronged him.

They had barely gone outside and walked a few steps when he was approached by a familiar voice.

"Mr. Potter, for a word. "

"Rita Skeeter." Harry said derogatory and cold, "Long time not seen."

"May I give you a few ..." "No." Harry interrupted coolly.

"Did you hear Lord Zaire reappeared? Do you see a threat in him? "

"You mean more threat than the ministry that innocently sent me to hell?" Harry asked sarcastically.

Rita's eyes sparkled as she wrote this comment.

"But I do not know this Lord Zaire, I've never heard of him. And unless I know otherwise, he is not my enemy. Now leave us alone. "Harry added.

"The young lady by her side, is that her friend?"

"We are not involved and now they go, otherwise I see myself forced to take action."

"Are you threatening to attack me?"

"Attack? Me? "Harry sneered." No, but I'd like to give them a hint, look at who the Daily Prophet belongs to, hello. "

With that they left an irritated reporter on the street.

"Why did you say that?" Amelia asked with interest.

"Look how many shares I have," said Harry with a grin.

"Wait ... 45 Wow."

"Yes. Although this is not the majority, she will still consider carefully what she writes about me or us. "

Amelia nodded and they walked together into the dripping cauldron.

There they let Tom serve the dish of the day.

They were just eating, as a gang of redheads and a brown-haired young woman stormed the Leaky Cauldron and hurried to the two guests.

Harry's eyes narrowed and with a sweep of his wand, they were surrounded by a barrier shield that did not let the Weasleys through and at the same time blurred their view of them.

"HARRY!" Hermione cried desperately.

"Harry let us join you!" Ginny pleadingly called.

Sobbed Hermione, "This barrier shield is soundproof, where did it learn? This is advanced magic that is not even taught at Hogwarts and requires not inconsiderable power ... and he does not even have the spell said. "

"We're talking about Harry here." Fred said seriously.

"Power and complexity have never been arguments that kept him from doing anything," George added.

"How could we do that to him?" Hermione sobbed and sank to her knees, Ginny knelt beside her and hugged her.

"We ... we should have known better. But now it is too late. We can only hope that he forgives us someday. "

"Who is the young woman at his side?" Asked Molly, "Did any of you recognize her?"

"No, the sign was up too fast," Fred mumbled.

Amelia watched the action outside the shield curiously. From inside they could see very well what was going on outside. Harry, however, continued to eat as if nothing had happened.

"Friends of you?" Amelia asked.

Harry finally looked around, "The Weasleys. They took me in as a family and then betrayed me. Ginny, Fred and George were good friends until the fateful day. Ron was the one who attached the crime to me. And her eldest brother Bill visited me once a month in Azkaban, "he explained bitterly.

"That's nice at least," Amelia said, smiling.

"Not if it beats you hospitalized every time." Harry said sarcastically.

At those words Amelia's eyes narrowed and became hard again like crystal.

"And the brown-haired?" Amelia asked.

"Hermione. She ... I was with her. I ... "Harry swallowed and Amelia regretted asking that question.

"I really loved her." A single tear rolled down Harry's cheek.

"She was also the stumbling block for Ron, because he wanted her too. She hated me when she condemned me and I will never forget the expression of contempt and disappointment in her eyes. In addition, she is or was with Ron until yesterday and is engaged and is pregnant by him. "

"Oh. Excuse me for asking, "Amelia said nervously.

"Do not worry. I do not blame you, "he said when he saw how uncomfortable she was.

"What now?" She asked.

"Are you done?" Harry asked her.

She nodded.

"How do you feel about the dark arts?" Harry asked.

"Magic is neither dark nor white, the wizard's intention decides whether it's good or bad," Amelia said.

"That was well, although there is magic that can confuse the mind and make you angry."

Amelia nodded, "Right. But why do you ask? "

Harry glared at her and she just smiled apologetically.

"We pay a visit to the Nokturnengasse. Maybe we should turn up there as Lord Zaire and servant, right? "

She nodded with sparkling eyes. "Then we better put on our capes."

She put on her black cloak and Harry threw on his new acrumantula cloak. When he put his hood on, his face disappeared in the shadows. This was usually a natural effect, but in this case it was caused by a spell that would keep the face in the shadows even if someone flashed a flashlight in his face.

Then they Disapparated and the barrier field collapsed.

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked, sobbing.

They reappeared at the entrance to Nokturnengasse and glided along the street with elegant lithe steps. Their stature and dark cloaks, as well as the security with which they moved, were enough to keep away all the scum that was here.

First, they went to Burke and the slimy dealer looked at her with disgust.

"What do you want here?"

"Books, everything you have." Harry said dryly.

"Pah, why should I sell these to you?"

In a flash Amelia had pulled her wand and a moment later the little man flew across his shop and knocked over several of his exhibits. Her voice was icy cold as she hoisted, "Nobody talks so to Lord Zaire, scum."

The man turned pale and dropped to his knees.

"Excuse me, your lordship. Of course, I will sell you the books you want. "

Half an hour later, packed with almost fifty books, they left the shop. They spent two more hours strolling through the dark side street of Diagon Alley, before they walked back in their clothes to the store where they had ordered the Dragonhide equipment.

"Will not he tell us?" Harry asked, worried.

"No. He used to be a resident of Zaire, so he recognized the seal, Milord. "

"My name is..."

"We're no longer under cover and everything else would be inappropriate, sir. People have to see that they have to treat you with respect. "

"Can you at least call me by my name when you're under us, Amelia?" Harry asked, slightly depressed.

She seemed to hesitate a few seconds, "I think that would be possible, Milord. We are there."

"Well. I want you to at least dress your waistcoat and pants right away, Amelia. Voldemort and his followers are still out there and I do not want you to be unprotected. "

She smiled gratefully that he cared about her safety and nodded, "As you wish."

When Ludo stepped out of the back room and saw the impressive figures, he dropped to his knees.

"Lady Amelia. Does that mean ... "he swallowed," Does that mean Mr. Potter is the new Lord Zaire? "

She nodded.

"Yes that is true. Get up, Ludo! "Harry replied.

"Long live Lord Zaire. May he rule eternally and righteously, "said Ludo in salute, placing his right fart on his left breast.

Harry rolled his eyes inwardly, but already outwardly played the role of the unapproachable Lord. "Are our things ready?" He asked curtly.

"Of course, Milord. One moment please."

A moment later they had the clothes and Harry went to the back room to change. To his surprise, Amelia entered the room with him and undressed except for the underwear.

"What ... what are you doing?" Harry asked, surprised, after tearing himself away from her enchanting sight.

"I am your personal servant, Milord. I'm not leaving you. "

"Uhm ..."

Bright red Harry pulled and as he had turned away, he missed the amused smile Amelia.

"My God, when he said stiffly, I did not think I could not move anymore," Harry muttered as he was wearing his vest and pants.

Amelia laughed a hearty and melodious laugh.

"Do not worry, in an hour you can move more freely and in a few days it will be like a second skin."

"Your word in God's ear, Amelia."

He turned and his lower jaw dropped. In the white pants and waistcoat, which nestled like a second skin against her shapely body, combined with the white robe looked Amelia absolutely stunning.

"You look amazing, Amelia," he whispered.

"Thank you, my lord," she said, her cheeks blushing slightly, "but you look good, too."

Tying her long black hair into a simple ponytail that added a fighter's feel, she casually threw her cloak over.

Harry did the same, but he put on his hood again and he let his hair fall casually on his back.

"Do not you want to?" He asked, pointing to the hood.

"No. You will be officially contacted soon enough. As long as you do not want to reveal yourself, I will represent you to the outside, I think and then they will see me anyway. "

"Well. This is true. Do we need something else? "

"No," she snapped her fingers twice, "The coach will show up any minute, Milord."

"Milord. It was an honor, "Ludo said, kneeling down again.

Again the people jumped to the right and left as the carriage emerged out of nowhere and drove rather fast through the alley before coming to a stop in front of the shop.

Amelia stepped outside and opened the door for Harry. Even before Harry arrived at the carriage, Amelia had rushed past him and opened the door. A small staircase flapped out and Amelia knelt down beside the stairs.

"Milord."

Harry nodded wordlessly and got in. Amelia followed him, and soon they were out of the alley. 


	4. Chapter 4

Curious, Harry looked out the window, but it was only gray in gray. The only thing that could be heard was the ghostly sound of the Nightmares.

"Where are we here?" Harry asked curiously.

"In a kind of space that only the Nightmares can enter, Milord."

"Amelia!"

"Sorry, but I'll only address you inside the palace with your name and only when we're alone. Anything else would just bother me, "Amelia said firmly.

"Oh! And what about my concept? "Harry asked sarcastically.

Now Amelia looked at him uncertainly, "Please, Milord. I am your servant and I was brought up to behave like that, "she pleaded.

Harry sighed and nodded, "It's alright. Do not worry if you annoy me or not. Such trifles are irrelevant to me, and I have experienced too bad things. "

Amelia nodded sympathetically, "I know."

It hurt her to see her young master suffer so much, even if he was outwardly firm and hard. Her eyes hardened as he turned his gaze back to the window.

She would see to it that this did not happen to him again and she would punish the culprits.

What a happy coincidence that at least one would soon land in Azkaban.

She studied her new master for the first time in peace.

He looked handsome in his slender yet athletic frame, his long wavy hair loosely over his shoulders and his glowing green eyes. And the sight in the locker room of the Dragon Master was also in her mind. She sighed inwardly.

The elegant and protective robe of dragon skin, which matched so well with him and his situation with its deep dull black, underlined the impression. He looked good and like a born ruler. Even though she knew he was not that way right now.

But his facial expressions and his dealings with other people, hard when it came down to it, friendly when appropriate, control over his feelings and logical choices, combined with the will to do the right thing, made him a leader. And he had more than enough will, otherwise he would not have been able to keep in shape while in Azkaban.

In fact, how did he escape? He was already the second to do that on his own. In addition, he must have learned a lot, because if she was allowed to trust her reports, he was currently mastering more and more complex spells than he might have learned in school, like the Shield, for example.

But before she could ask him, they had already arrived.

The doors were opened from the outside. She meant to get Harry out first.

Harry smoothed his robe and stepped out of the carriage. Immediately, four guards knelt, waiting to the right and left of the way down.

"Long live Lord Zaire," they said in sync.

Behind him, Amelia stepped out of her head and bowed to Lord Zaire.

"Rise up," Harry said dryly.

The guards stood up and saluted.

He looked into their eyes and realized that they were battle-hardened warriors. The eyes showed that they had already fought, suffered and killed. They were tough guys.

"I want you guards not to bow to me."

"But ..." the next one started, he was obviously the leader.

"Silence!" Harry barked hard, "In case of an attack or an ambush, you're at a disadvantage when you're kneeling, if you want to respect me, just salute and bow the head for my sake, but stay upright, and I'm the one Commander-in-Chief of the troops, right? "

"That's right, my lord," said the soldier.

"Then greet me, like a superior, not a ruler. That's better, right? "

The soldier nodded, "Very well, Milord."

"Amelia, what's next?" He asked, controlled and without emotion.

"We will take you to your castle, the guards will accompany us. I will show you the main rooms of the castle and your quarters Milord. Tomorrow, some of the more important people will want to speak to you. Should I schedule an audience? "

"Do that!"

"As you wish, my lord." She bowed her head slightly to confirm it and entered something in her book.

"The book, is it sending messages for you?" Harry asked curiously.

"Yes, that's the way it is. The people in question receive the message. When I make payments, Gringotts transfers money, I can retrieve information and other similar things, "Amelia explained.

Two guards went ahead, Harry followed, and Amelia ran behind him. Harry sighed inwardly at the behavior, but he understood that was the custom.

Behind them came the next two guards.

They walked down a cobbled street and passed through a city that looked generally like Diagon Alley. It was full of small shops selling magic items and other things. He noticed that people were not only pitying him, but Amelia as well. Although she was a servant, she had to hold a high position in the Zaire people's hierarchy.

After a while, they came to a castle surrounded by green fields and carefully trimmed trees. The castle was a bit smaller than Hogwarts and built of black stone. It was not as twisty and playful as Hogwarts but easier and yet it was immediately obvious that it was more defensive to defend more easily. It also seemed darker than Hogwarts, darker and stronger. As they walked through the heavy gate, Harry sensed the power of the wards surrounding the castle.

"Welcome home, Lord Zaire," Amelia said genuinely pleased.

Harry smiled at her and despite the gloomy impression the lock gave, he felt at home. Startled, he noticed the two creatures keeping watch beside the gate, carefully examining him and the guards, griffins, completely black griffins, creatures that had the body of a lion whose coat changed into black plumage in front of his front paws and ended in a huge eagle's head. The magical creature was completed by a pair of huge black feathered wings. What made the powerful creatures even more impressive were the silver eyes and the dangerous-looking beak.

For most people, the two griffins might look scary and create pure terror, but Harry was somehow attracted to the creatures. He walked toward them and the guards leader asked worriedly, "Milord?" All four guards drew their weapons and wands, but Harry waved them off.

He strode toward the griffins, who treaded almost tame and stared at him like faithful dogs. Harry smiled and patted their skulls. They lowered their heads respectfully and growled happily.

When Harry turned away and walked back to the guards, they stepped back to their posts.

The small group stared at Harry, but continued on her way into the castle.

"That should not have been possible, Milord," Amelia said softly.

"Why not?" Harry asked curiously.

"You have not tied yourself to the castle yet. Only after this ceremony should your powers be released as Lord Zaire. "Amelia said impressed.

Harry just shrugged, "I've seen worse than the two griffins."

"I know. Still, it's refreshing to see somebody who does not come from Zaire so fearlessly face the Nightmares and Night Gains. "

Harry just said, "No idea why that is, but I do not find it frightening but graceful and noble. Powerless without question, but not scary. "

"Good to hear, my lord. Will you perform the ceremony right now, Milord? "

"What does she have consequences for?"

"Well, I think you will be exhausted afterwards. But if you lie down and rest right away, you will be fresh and cheerful again tomorrow morning. "

"Then we should postpone the tour of the castle until tomorrow. We perform the ceremony, then you take me to my room and I rest. "

"As you wish, my lord," Amelia said with a bow.

"Show me the way, Amelia."

She led him to a circular room, which he estimated would be in the middle of the castle. The guards posted themselves next to the door, but did not accompany them into the room. They opened the door for Harry and Amelia.

"If you would follow me, Milord?"

Amelia stepped into the room and Harry followed her in the middle. There stood a crystal on a pedestal of artfully forged gold. The crystal itself was nearly head size and deep blue. Still, it seemed to glow and pulsate from within.

"What do I have to do?" Harry asked.

"Just put both hands on the crystal. He will activate all of your hidden talents, including the power over all dark beings hidden in the blood of the Lords of Zaire. Of course, I have not seen it yet, but the reports say it will hurt a bit, depending on your power, but not unbearable. "

"No problem," Harry said confidently, closing his eyes and putting his hands on the crystal.

A fiery pain ran down his arms and from his shoulders up to his head and down to the tips of his toes. Despite all the painful experiences he had already made, despite all the restraint he had mastered, he could not pull himself together and screamed heartbreakingly, so unbearable was the pain. He felt like he was burning from the inside.

Amelia did not understand what was happening. After all, what she had been taught about the ritual was supposed to be nothing more than a slight pull. Harry was lit by a blue light that seemed to pulsate like a heartbeat. With each impulse the light seemed to spread further until finally it shone steadily. She blanched when she heard Harry's scream, but could not move, as much as she wanted to rush at him. She was frozen by the magic of the crystal.

When Harry's scream ended and the light had been constantly lit up around him for a moment, the light went out and the crystal shone brighter than ever. Harry sank to his knees and Amelia could move again. She hurried up to him and helped him up. He was barely conscious.

"How are you?" Amelia asked worriedly.

"I think resting would be a good idea," he muttered.

She led him with the help of the guards to his quarters and laid him on the bed. When the guards were gone, she undressed the dazed young lord.

"Thanks, Amelia. Now leave me alone. "

She looked as if she wanted to say something, but nodded before pulling herself out of the room and closing the double doors behind her. Harry had long since fallen into a deep sleep.

Despite the extreme experience he had had on the last day, Harry awoke as usual at sunrise. Full of fresh energy, he got up and went to the bathroom. There he noticed that he was undressed except for the underwear and he blushed.

"Amelia!" He mumbled in surprise to himself, but then he smiled at her willingness to sacrifice, something different, he closed his eyes, trying to see his body and his magic, opening his eyes in surprise and gasping for breath, he felt more powerful, stronger ... perfect, as if something had come back that he had always lacked.

He took a quick shower and dressed in one of his new robes they had bought yesterday. Underneath, of course, he wore his new black dragon skin vest and pants.

As he walked to the door to step outside, he noticed a body armor standing on a stand near the door. He looked scary. The breastplate was made of a solid black material that gleamed dull. The outlines were ivory-colored, as if a pattern of bone encased the black armor. On the breastplates there were two black wings that seemed more than familiar to him; they were almost the perfect reflection of his animagus form, only they were black as opposed to his.

This apparently included a shiny black cloak attached to the shoulders of the tank.

"Acrumantulaseide." Harry murmured, recognizing the material, it was the same as his new cloak.

The conclusion was a helmet, which seemed to be made of the same material as the breastplate and also framed with the ivory-colored material. The helmet had narrow slits where the eyes were and a deep nose bridge and the sides of the face were so protected that the mouth was almost the only thing you could see.

"Certainly impressive, if you want to impress unwanted guests." Harry murmured amused, not in the least frightened of the 'outfit'. 


End file.
